flameofreccafandomcom-20200214-history
Domon Ishijima
Domon Ishijima (石島土門, Ishijima Domon) is one of the protagonists in the anime and manga Flame of Recca. He is first introduced as Recca Hanabishi's rival, but teams up with him later on when they had to rescue Fūko Kirisawa. Nobuo Tobita provides his voice in the original Japanese version of the anime, while Adam Hunter and Montreal Repuyan provide his voice in the English and Filipino versions respectively. Appearance Domon is considerably larger than most teenagers, being quite muscular, making him the tallest member of the team. In a flashback, it was seen that he once had a full head of hair, however due to a suggestion from Fuko, he cut it into it's signature mohawk. During the tournament, Domon dressed like a professional wrestler, wearing no shirt, and striped shorts for easy movement. During the rest of the series he's seen wearing more casual clothes. He wears is madogu, the Ring of Saturn as a nose ring. In the anime, the striped shorts he wears in the tournament is dark red but in the anime opening it was gray. Personality Initially a rival to both Recca and Fuko, the circumstances he goes through make him become more of a friend. Domon suffered from a bit of an inferiority complex early on in the series during the tournament, as all of his teammates were skilled fighters, making him believe he needed to prove himself to them. Domon's most notable relationship, is with Fuko, who he claims to be in love with, although she constantly rejects his advances. Despite this, there is an obvious bond between the two of them, as Fuko serves as Domon's prime motivation to retain his sanity during his fight with Noroi. She even once came to him to suggst they train together as so to not get left behind by Recca in terms of strength. He can also at times be quite perverted to the point where his mind only focuses on a single, lascivious thought, as shown when he fought Kirin. However, his pervertedness has also helped him while aware of his actions, as he once threatened to molest Aki if Miki did not drop her weapons. His size and the way he behaves has also led to many people referring to him as a gorilla. Part in Story Beginning of the series Even though Domon constantly challenged Recca, he was never victorious. Suddenly, he heard that Recca became the ninja of a fragile girl named Yanagi Sakoshita. Domon didn't want to believe it, but Recca insisted that he became her ninja not because he's beaten. When Domon told Fūko about it, he got beaten up and she went off to fight Recca herself. Domon resurfaced soon when Fūko was under the mind control of Kage Hōshi. He put up a good fight, and almost snapped Fūko back to her senses. But his effort was for naught. Eventually, working together with Recca, Domon actually succeeded to free Fūko. But, before they could get back at Kage Hōshi, she vanished. At that point, Domon became friends with Yanagi. He also got closer with Fūko and often had naughty dreams of dating her, although whenever he said it to her, she'd just refuse it. Domon was involved only slightly during Recca's conflict with his senior Tokiya Mikagami. He and Fūko conspired to bring Recca's morale back, and it succeeded. When they arrive to where Recca fought Tokiya, they witnessed Yanagi's healing power. Kurei Mansion Saga Life went normal for Domon afterwards, until one day he and Fūko found Recca unconscious on the street along with the wife of their Japanese History teacher (Fumio Tatesako). They brought the two to the hospital, and later found out that Yanagi along with Tatesako has been kidnapped. Suspecting Kage Hōshi, they confronted her. She revealed that the culprit was Kurei and gave them the location of his mansion after Recca insisted to go. Before they left, Kage Hōshi offered Domon the madōgu Dosei no Wa (Saturn's Ring), which would enhance his physical strength immensely. Domon boastfully refused, thinking that his own strength was enough. However, unbeknownst to him, Kage Hōshi one day snuck on him and replaced his nose ring with Dosei no Wa. In the mansion, they eventually befriended Ganko Morikawa, who defected from Kurei's side. Domon fought the gigantic man Sekiō, who used the madōgu Sekichu to granted him the armor of stone. After seeing Recca and Fūko being brushed off so easily, Domon became and angry and incidentally activated Dosei no Wa. With one punch, he defeated Sekiō. Their next battle was supposedly against Kaoru Koganei, but they fell into a trap. Luckily, Mikagami resurfaced and freed them. He stayed behind to fight Koganei. Eventually the group reached Kurei, who revealed that he killed Sekiō for retreating. Afterwards, he threw the group into another trap. They managed to resurface again (after Recca burnt Mokuren) and got into a fight with Kurei. Mikagami showed up and joined their side, however that wasn't enough to defeat the powerful Kurei. He was forced to retreat after being hit with Recca's new Flame Dragon and he was told to return by his father. However, Recca and the others, including Domon, succeeded to rescue Yanagi and Tatesako. Ura Butō Satsujin Saga Domon was invited along with Recca and the others to Kage Hōshi's hideout. She's revealed to be Recca's mother, Kagerō, and Kurei was Recca's blood brother. After a brief encounter with weak Uruha members, Domon continued his life helping his mother's flower shop. Fūko visited him and warned him of the upcoming fights, suggesting them to train. Domon agreed and began his training, using a madōgu stolen from the previous weak Uruha members, Kuchibashi-Ō, a metallic beak attached to a chain. Eventually, Recca and the others, including Domon, received invitation to Ura Butō Satsujin, a dark tournament sponsored by Kōran Mori, the foster father of Kurei, as Team Hokage, with Yanagi as their prize. The first round pitted them against Team Kū and Domon was up against Minamio, a man whose body is elastic like rubber. Domon was overwhelmed at first, being insulted as 'the weakest of the Hokage'. However, he stood up against the insults and utilized Kuchibashi-Ō to knock Minamio out. However, he fell unconscious afterwards and the fight was declared as a draw. Team Hokage eventually won and proceeded to the second round. In the manga, Domon was present along with the Hokage members, while Fūko got trapped in a mansion, but he didn't fight, as the enemy team Uruha Maboroshi lost before his turn to fight. In the anime, Domon also fell into the trap along with Fūko, only to be rescued with Uruha Jyūshinshu member Raiha. In both versions, in the second round, Kaoru Koganei resurfaced and joined the Hokage. During the third round, Domon was against Aki of Uruha Oto, a mistress of illusions. This battle was an important one to Domon, as he showed his immense spiritual power as well as devotion to Fūko that eventually broke Aki's illusion and scored him victory. (In the manga after the fight he tried to get Fuko to kiss him which he fought he did, but it was really Kaoru who kissed him which left the boy tramatized and crying to Recca about how mean Fuko was.) However, when he saw Recca and Mikagami fight next and their conflict disabled them to fight together properly and caused their lifes to be put in danger, Domon saved them and reminded them the importance to fight together. Unfortunately, this caused his previous victory to be annulled, but he didn't mind. During the semi finals against Uruha Ma, the captain, Magensha, sucked Fūko into another dimension. Angered with that, Domon bravely fought Magensha. Surprisingly, he put up a great fight against someone supposedly stronger than him. However, Domon got very worried when it was revealed that Magensha had no 'body'. Suddenly, Magensha's real body was revealed in front of him and Domon quickly ended the match with his victory. He thought that was his best performance and he saved the fate of Hokage. But, he didn't know that behind the scenes, Recca and Fūko also fought to contribute to his victory. Kurei later arrived and executed Magensha for personal reasons. Before the finals, Domon met a mysterious old man who stole his lunch and in return gave him an orb which was supposed to be a madōgu, even though Domon didn't know how to use it. During the finals, Domon was up against Noroi of Uruha Kurenai. During this fight, he accidentally swallowed the madōgu from before. Later, when it's revealed that Noroi was nothing more than a corpse controlled by a madōgu, Domon freaked out and tried to run away, but was dragged back by Noroi, who delivered a powerful punch straight to his face. Everyone thought Domon's head was broken afterwards, but in fact, Noroi's arm was the one that's destroyed. It turned out that in a moment before he was punched, the madōgu that he swallowed was activated. It's called Tetsugan and it turned Domon's body into steel iron, and to be activated, it needed to be put within the user's stomach. Domon knocked Noroi away, but his mask escaped and tried to possess Domon by erasing his mind. However, there's one memory that refused to be erased: his first encounter against Recca. With that, he regained consciousness and destroyed Noroi's mask, scoring victory. With Noroi's defeat, Kurei made an appearance and gave a rare compliment to Domon, although it ended with another insult. The mysterious old man later stole Recca's dragons and he was forced to reclaim it, going away from the arena. In the same time, the round did not go very well at first. Mikagami was declared to be defeated by Kai (who committed suicide afterwards), and Mikoto defeated Fūko with a cheat (Domon stopped her from ultimately killing Mikoto, though). However, Koganei scored victory and brought the team to a draw once more. When the team saw Kurei abusing Koganei physically for asking a question, the team tried to fight Kurei first, with the permission of Kōran. However, Kurei easily overwhelmed them. Recca arrived in time and the proper final match could begin. After a brutal battle, Recca came out victorious. Domon was invited by Fūko to head to the mansion she was trapped before and together, they crashed the party hosted by Kōran Mori, which consisted rich people betting on the fights. Soon after, they returned home to resume their lives. Sealed Lands Saga Domon resumed his life as a student, occasionally getting into fights. One night, however, he encountered a man named Gaō and was totally defeated. Later, he and the Hokage team gathered in Kagerō's house and learnt the threat of Tendō Jigoku, which was currently what Kōran Mori sought. The team had to cut their moment of peace and headed to the Sealed Lands where Tendō Jigoku resided, escorted by Joker. Later, the team split with Domon in the same group with Recca and Yanagi (much to his dismay, since he wanted to be with Fūko). Domon eventually re-encountered Gaō, who revealed himself to be Sekiō's brother and now he sought revenge to Domon. With a slight help from Yanagi and Gaō's addiction to chocolate, Domon ended up victorious. Later on, due to a scheme by a lowly Uruha member Fumimaru, Domon found himself hanging on a cliff, along with Recca above him and Yanagi below him. Recca was told to choose who to save, Domon or Yanagi. He chose none, but that worsened the situation. Eventually, Domon threw Yanagi upwards and let himself fell to the pit below. However, beforehand, he activated Tetsugan. Later on, one of the leaders of Ura Uruha, Kirin, told Recca that Domon ended up dead although he used Tetsugan. Combined with the fact that Fūko pretty much shared the same fate and Mikagami was held as a hostage right in front of his eyes, he lost morale. At that moment, Domon made a glorious return and proved that he's not dead yet. Shortly after securing Mikagami, Recca fought Kirin, but got all his moves detected due to her mind-reading madōgu and lost. Domon was up next and during the first move, he accidentally stripped Kirin's upper half naked. Suddenly, his mind went very nasty and thought nothing but doing a lot of erotic things with Kirin, which scared the hell out of her. Kirin deactivated her mind-reading Madougu, but passed out when she realized she was up against someone many times her size with no more mind-reading advantage. Domon snapped out of his perverted trance when Yanagi threatened to tell Fūko what he did. At the next stage, Recca fought Kirin's partner, Rasen. Fūko resurfaced at this point, along with Raiha. Eventually, they reached Tendō Jigoku. Surprisingly, it chose Kōran Mori as its host and began fighting the team. Eventually, as the battle went more intense, Recca told Domon, Mikagami and Koganei to flee along with Yanagi. They managed to get out, and eventually Recca and Fūko escaped as well. But they were surprised to see Kurei also resurfacing... SODOM Saga As normal life resumed, Domon found himself being forced to learn how to draw by Yanagi. However, that moment of peace was broken by a new transfer student named Aoi Kagura, who turned out to be a Mori spy, and ended up capturing Yanagi. When the team learnt that the upcoming battle would be the last one, Domon spent three days to help his mother and to study along with a little girl named Kasumi. Eventually, he departed from his home, to help Recca finish things once and for all. In SODOM City, Kōran's hideout, the team split to find the CDs to unlock the final path. Domon once again encountered Aki along with her sister Miki. They agreed on a temporary cease fire, and Domon helped them defeat the maids and the robot Mikuru. He also resurfaced to help Aki's eldest sister Neon. But, eventually he ran off when he learnt Fūko was in a possible danger. He was almost spotted by Uruha Shishiten member Kadotsu but avoided him thanks to the leader of Kū, Kūkai. Domon later reunited with Kagerō and together they tricked Uruha Shishiten member Kirito to get her disks. After reuniting with Koganei, they split once more. Domon headed to Marie's house and was offered a tea. Acting suspicious, Domon told her to drink it first and she did. Out of bad habit, Domon drank the tea right on the spot where Marie drank the tea. And then, he was taken inside and found Mikagami strapped in a contraption after apparently being drugged with the same tea. It turned out that the teacup was the thing that was drugged and Domon's bad habit actually saved the day, for him at least. Domon had to fight Marie and her 'husband'/'dog' Pochi. He was slowly losing until Recca came in and helped him. Marie eventually gave up, and as a revenge, Mikagami strapped her into the contraption he was strapped before. As they walked away, Domon and Recca had fun teasing Mikagami on how he fell for that kind of trap, so much for being a genius, as Domon was previously being constantly mocked by Mikagami. As they arrived with all the disks, they had to split up again. Domon was pitted by another Uruha Shishiten member, Hiruko, who mastered the ability to manipulate blood. It was a very harsh battle, but when Hiruko tried to absorb Domon's blood, Tetsugan prevented him to do so and scored victory to Domon. Before he left, Domon left some blood bottles (previously most of Hiruko's supply of blood bottles were shattered by Kirito's pet Shiguma in a fight which was on the other side of SODOM) and told him to move on with his own life, not being constricted with missions. Later, Domon acted on his own instinct and tracked down Fūko. He ended up helping her in her battle against Raiha. She ended up victorious and Raiha told Domon to take care of her. Both Domon and Fūko arrived at Tendō Jigoku's lair and fought with all they had. But as Tendō Jigoku's main body was complete, Domon was knocked unconscious. He eventually woke up (by Fūko's scream) and told Yanagi, who was about to be consumed, to wake up to fulfill her dream as an artist, even though he first called her drawings 'sucks'. Things were getting rather good for the Hokage team as Yanagi regained her consciousness. But later, Yanagi ended up dead. Recca used his final dragon, Resshin, to revive Yanagi as his flame, and together with Kurei, he annihilated Tendō Jigoku. Upon the destruction of the monster, all of Domon's madōgu shattered along with the other madōgu. However, Yanagi lived on, marking another success for the team. At the end of the series, it's revealed that Domon has been 'dating' Fūko, and for not accompanying her at school for her extra studies, he got prohibited to date her for a week, and hid in Mikagami's apartment to avoid her wrath. He also let Aoi to work at the flower shop. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Domon is physically the strongest member of the Hokage. Even without a madōgu, he can smash through medium strength stones at his strongest and can casually punch through thick wood. Madōgu Ring of Saturn 3.png|Saturn's Ring Beak King.png|Beak King KuraO.jpg|Kura-Ō Tetsugan 4.png|Tetsugan Tetsugan 3.png|Domon using Tetsugan (anime) Iron Domon.jpg|Domon using Tetsugan (manga) Domon uses multiple madōgu throughout the series. Dosei no Wa The first madōgu being the Dosei no Wa (土星の輪, Saturn's Ring), which enhances his physical strength, and shines brightly whenever Domon's will power is rising, further enhancing his strength. His physical might is casually enough to smash through stone. By the SODOM arc, Domon's physical strength has increased to the point of being able to easily hold up a giant robot, as well as throw it into the air and smash through it's steel body with a single punch. He unwittingly acquires the said Dosei no Wa when Kagerō secretly replaces his nose ring with it. Kuchibashi-Ō The next madōgu he acquires is the Kuchibashi-Ō (嘴王, Beak King), which he obtains after defeating its initial owner, Kuchibashimaru. The Kuchibashi-Ō is composed of a large, mentally-controlled, beak-like contraption that is connected to a long chain, and it is often used to grab opponents or strike them with great force(enough to shatter stone). It works in a manner similar to a kasari-gama. Kura-Ō Kagerō gives him the madōgu Kura-Ō (蔵王, Storage King), a small sphere that can store any one item inside. It is used by Domon Ishijima to store the Kuchibashi-Ō. Tetsugan The last madōgu Domon acquires in the series is the Tetsugan (鉄丸, Iron Ball), which he obtains when Kokū gives it to him. Domon swallows it by accident during his battle against Noroi, but that was how the madōgu was supposed to be utilized in the first place. The Tetsugan enhanced Domon's durability to the point where Noroi's iron hands completely shattered when colliding with Domon's body. He has even survived a fall down a deep chasm while using Tetsugan, and returning a while later with no serious injuries. Trivia *In the Filipino dub version, he is known as Max Domon as his first name in the anime became his surname. *It is revealed in the anime that Domon is an avid sports fan. In episode 17, he shows an extra large t-shirt of professional wrestler and Mixed Martial Artist Anjo Yoji. In Episode 29, when Team Hokage are discussing about his winless record in the Ura Buto Satsujin, he mentions the failures of his favorite athletes, namely former sumo wrestler Takanohana Koji losing his matches as well as New York Yankees baseball player Ichiro Suzuki striking out in baseball games. fuuko_domon_03.jpg|Domon's nightmare Category:Characters Category:Hokage Category:Male